Perfect
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, in their true brotherly tradition, are fighting over how to kiss. [yaoi, incest]


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Yomuri TV, Viz, Sunrise, and its other affiliates; it does not belong to me. I'm only borrowing the characters in order to amuse myself.

**Warnings: **Incest, OOCness, yaoi, _oneshot_

* * *

**Perfect**

Perfect.

That was what their first kiss was supposed to have been like. Nothing was supposed to have gone wrong. There wasn't supposed to be anything that could go wrong: Inuyasha wouldn't forget to tilt his head, Sesshomaru would smile before hand and lean down carefully, shy in his actions, because Inuyasha was the one that approached him and Inuyasha was definitely going to be the alpha in this relationship...

But Inuyasha had found that, like with everything that went on between them, it was difficult, involved arguing and shouting (on Inuyasha's part), and Sesshomaru was just _unbearable. _

"If you are going to continue gaping at me, Inuyasha, I will leave. I was under the impression you wanted to kiss." The demon Lord said as he stood straight, his shoulders back and his posture perfect. He looked down his elegant nose at Inuyasha, an insulted shine in his molten eyes.

Inuyasha glared, his mouth still comically opening and closing as he looked up at Sesshomaru with wide, pin-point eyes. He finally managed to get the words he'd been attempting to for the past minute or so out, "Of course I wanted a kiss! What the fuck was that?"

"A kiss."

Inuyasha stared. It was all he could do against Sesshomaru's matter of fact tone and the look in his eyes that told him he was acting stupid. And damn it, he wasn't being stupid! He wiped at his chin, again, for the fifth time that minute.

He replied in a loud, outraged voice, "_That _was _not _a kiss, bastard! You know it wasn't!" As Sesshomaru continued to stare, Inuyasha began to mutter madly, still wiping frantically at his chin, "Stupid, fucking - that was _not _a kiss. That was – was disgusting!"

Why did Sesshomaru always have to be difficult? Why couldn't he ever do something _normally_? Why the hell couldn't he fall for a person that returned his love openly (but not too much; he hated clingy females), wasn't a sadistic wench, hadn't attempted to kill him and didn't care if he was half-demon?

Inuyasha sighed and fell to the ground, laying flat on his back. He stared at the passing clouds, so calm and leisurely looking, and wished his life was as simple as the clouds' seemed.

He heard Sesshomaru sit properly beside him, his legs crossed and under him. He grudgingly glanced at him, ignoring the fluttering that erupted within his chest as he spied Sesshomaru with his hair being blown behind him and all over the place, his face full of annoyed wonder. Inuyasha was glad he'd gotten a reaction at all.

"What did you expect, Inuyasha? That is what I was taught. What was taught to you?" Sesshomaru asked slowly, his eyes turned on the half-breed beside him.

Inuyasha looked mildly surprised; he hadn't expected Sesshomaru to seek out the right way to kiss. If the demon thought he was right, he wouldn't budge nor seek out another's opinion. He was practically admitting to being wrong.

The half demon sat up on his elbows, "Well, to start off, keep that tongue of yours inside your mouth until I show you how to use it properly."

"It is how I was taught."

"A lick is _not _a kiss!"

Inuyasha sighed as Sesshomaru's once blank mask was placed over his face again and sat up completely, "Whatever, I'll just shift over," Inuyasha wiggled so his red clothed thigh was pressed against Sesshomaru's white clothed one and his arm was pressed against Sesshomaru's left side. Never before had Inuyasha been so acutely aware of Sesshomaru's missing limb. He almost felt guilty for cutting it off, "Now, bend down a little; you're fucking tall."

Sesshomaru scowled, an action that was a mere down turning of his lips. He didn't appreciate being ordered around, but he did as he was told. He leant down, so his lips were level with Inuyasha's eyes.

"Okay, good. Now, this is how you kiss," He licked his lips, leant up, placed his lips not even a millimetre away from the demon Lord's lips, ready to close the distance - until Sesshomaru drew away hurriedly. Inuyasha growled and glared, "You're not supposed to move away!"

"You are not doing anything that seems remotely like kissing." Sesshomaru deadpanned.

Inuyasha scowled, "That's how _I _was taught!" He paused to breathe before he hissed, "Don't be a jackass, I let you fucking _lick _me. Now let me kiss you."

Sesshomaru stared silently, before he replied, "That is how we kiss."

"How who kiss? What you did isn't kissing!"

"Dog demons. We kiss by 'licking' another." Sesshomaru said, his face expressing his dislike of the word.

Inuyasha stared with disbelief; hadn't Sesshomaru heard of the word 'lick'? He was sure he'd heard him use it. Or perhaps that was Kouga? With both of them insulting and attempting to thrash him, Inuyasha had had a bit of difficulty remembering which one said what, though their message was always the same…

"You were taught the human way of kissing, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was truly dumbfounded. Were humans and demons so different that they _kissed _in different ways? Inuyasha couldn't get his head around the idea because, hell, licking wasn't kissing!

"Er, the human way, when one person presses their lips against another's, you really don't do that?"

"Why would this Sesshomaru lower himself to the customs and actions of pathetic mortals, little brother?" The demon Lord asked with a disapproving expression.

Inuyasha wasn't sure how to answer or if he should at all. But he knew he wasn't going to be licking Sesshomaru anytime soon, or letting Sesshomaru lick him. It just wasn't right - how was having saliva all over one's chin or cheek supposed to feel nice? - and there was no way he'd let _anyone _see them kiss if they were going to do it Sesshomaru's way.

The half-breed's face set itself into a look of determination. One that drew his eyebrows, messy and far less regal looking than Sesshomaru's, into the middle of his forehead, "Fine, whatever, but that doesn't makeup for you 'kissing' me and me not kissing you. So pucker up, bastard! We're not leaving this garden until I've successfully shown you how humans kiss!"

Sesshomaru didn't look pleased. He sent Inuyasha a very disapproving stare, one that had his eyes almost glowing with the disastrous intent. It was obvious what punishment he'd assign to Inuyasha should the half-breed attempt anything he disliked: it involved the half-breed's ears.

"You are jesting." He claimed confidently.

"Am not." Inuyasha argued immediately, staring Sesshomaru in the eyes, "I mean it, now pucker up. I don't care if I have to fucking tie you down, we're going to kiss!"

The demon Lord scoffed, "You would not find rope sturdy enough to hold me."

"Fuck that Sesshomaru; stop attempting to change the subject. Coward."

"This Sesshomaru is no coward, little brother."

"You are too. You're scared that if I kiss you, you'll like it and you're going to admit that you like something that humans do." Inuyasha said with his expression turning smug as he realized his brother's face was once again set into its usual mute expression. It meant he'd struck a nerve and Sesshomaru didn't want him to know.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, practically radiant with murderous intent. But he licked his lips, mimicking what Inuyasha had done earlier and leant down, setting his lips just above Inuyasha's. He waited to be told or shown what to do next.

Inuyasha smirked. Victory was his; he'd have Sesshomaru converted by the time their lesson was over. Then he wouldn't have to think about receiving any licks from Sesshomaru anymore.

He leant forward and up, his tongue flickering against his lips again and brushing against Sesshomaru's. Inuyasha was proud to feel Sesshomaru take in a rapid and small breath of air through his nose. Slowly, torturously so, he placed his lips over Sesshomaru's, tilting his head ever so slightly to fit them together more snugly.

Sesshomaru didn't press back and Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru's eyes examining his face as they stayed as they were for a few seconds, before Inuyasha pulled away, his smirk still on his face having grown somewhat.

"That didn't kill you did it?" He asked obnoxiously, successfully earning a disapproving glare from his older brother, "Now for the more advanced kiss." Inuyasha felt his chest swell with glee; One, he had kissed Sesshomaru (properly) and two, because he was going to do it again!

"There is more than one type of kiss?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes examining Inuyasha's face. He didn't seem as reluctant as he had been when told about the last one, "Is it as overly simple as the one prior was?"

"It involves tongue." At Sesshomaru's blank stare, Inuyasha elaborated, secretly and silently amused by Sesshomaru's naivety, "We do the same as we just did, but when I give you the signal you open your mouth."

"What is this signal you speak of?"

Inuyasha replied with a smirk and mischievous tone, "You'll know."

Sesshomaru didn't look convinced, but he leant down anyway. Inuyasha guessed that the bastard had enjoyed their first real kiss. Which relieved Inuyasha; he was not going to count that stupid slobbery lick _thing_ Sesshomaru had done to him earlier as their first peck.

He straightened and pressed his lips, unceremoniously, against Sesshomaru's again. After a moment of simply feeling Sesshomaru's lips, finding them soft and smooth, Inuyasha slid his tongue out and over the seam of Sesshomaru's lips. The demon Lord, surprisingly, opened his mouth right away, allowing Inuyasha to plunder and feel the warm and slippery grotto.

Inuyasha's hands lifted from their places in his lap and on the ground to cup Sesshomaru's cheeks, carefully drawing him closer, rubbing tenderly at the demon Lord's magenta markings. He was surprised and filled to the very tips of his ears with pride when Sesshomaru moaned shamelessly. Inuyasha caressed his brother's markings again, receiving the same reaction. He smirked.

Then, dear Buddha and every other holy being Inuyasha had protected or fought, Sesshomaru began to kiss back. The demon Lord's tongue curled around Inuyasha's in a way that was just unnatural because there was no way someone's tongue was so long as to completely wrap around their partner's tongue. Though Inuyasha found that the sensation was good, great.

Inuyasha groaned, his ears flicking on top of his head. Maybe Sesshomaru's lessons on how to kiss like a dog demon were for the best? He sure as hell knew how to use his tongue.

Inuyasha was disappointed when his lungs started to ache and he had to pull away. They were both panting after they had, Inuyasha more so than Sesshomaru. The half-breed guessed it was because Sesshomaru could go without air for a lot longer than Inuyasha; his lungs were bigger or stronger or something.

The demon Lord blinked slowly, "Are those the only ways in which humans kiss?"

Inuyasha nodded, his face breaking into a huge, smug grin, "Basically. Why? Are you hoping for some more lessons?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, a rare action on his behalf, those same eyes widening when he found Inuyasha's arms wrapped around his neck and his head pulled down and pressed against the half-breed's chest. He allowed his eyes to droop after a moment, flashing Inuyasha more of a pink eyelid. He listened distractedly to Inuyasha's breathing and heartbeat. He felt Inuyasha sigh and propped himself up momentarily. He leant up towards Inuyasha's chin.

Inuyasha blinked down at him, his large, golden eyes disbelieving. Did Sesshomaru want to kiss him? Properly?

He was sourly disappointed when a shining, smooth, pink tongue slid from Sesshomaru's lips and slid along Inuyasha's chin. It left a warm, quickly cooling trail of saliva. Inuyasha growled.

"Damn it, Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha's scowl deepened when all Sesshomaru did was place his head back on his chest and completely ignored his frenzied rubbing of his chin and cursing.

Why did he love the bastard again?!

* * *

**Woffy: **Erm... I did this doodle, which I'll be posting on DeviantArt as soon as I colour it, and it inspired this. It was quickly done; I have stamps to design and wanted to get it out before it distracted me anymore than it has. Anyway... 

Heehee. I find Sesshomaru licking Inuyasha adorable. -giggles insanely- Sorry for making him so out of character!

Leave a review lovelies! Even if it's just two words!


End file.
